ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of Chromastone
Summary When Ben catches a cold, he's pleased to see Tetrax (from the original series), but is caught off guard when Tetrax demands Ben give him Chromastone. Tetrax transforms Ben into Chromastone but instead transformed into Diamondhead. Ben doesn't even have a chance to explain what happened to Chromastone when Tetrax attacks him demanding that he handed him over. Tetrax shatters Diamondhead with a weapon similar to what Vilgax uses to shatter Chromastone in''' Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and reveals Sugilite inside. Tetrax gives Sugilite a crystal which he absorbs, then Sugilite flies off to Petropia. Tetrax soon explains about why he needs Chromastone. He tells Ben, Gwen, and Kevin about Chromastone being the only one to save Petropia, by using that crystal (Sugilite's back-up) which contains a crystallized back-up of Petropia and it's people (which were destroyed by Vilgax). Ben's situation gets worse when Vilgax shows up, demanding Tetrax to return the crystal Tetrax stole from him. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax fight Vilgax until Kevin accidentally tells Vilgax what's going on when our heroes and Tetrax tried hiding in a secret warehouse in the sewer (which Gwen thinks is disgusting and stupid) but Vilgax finds them because of Ben's sneeze echoing throughout the warehouse. Vilgax flies to Petropia, while Ben, Tetrax, Gwen and Kevin go aboard Tetrax's ship and fly to Petropia. Vilgax soon arrives to Petropia and fights Sugilite, demanding he returns the crystal. Sugilite pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has none. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax arrives to Petropia, in order to protect Sugilite. Vilgax plucks the crystal off Sugilite, only to discover the crystal's power had been used up, throws it away and flies back to Vilgaxia. A dying Sugilite hands Ben a second crystalized back-up before fading away. Ben then turns into Diamondhead (revealing that Diamondhead knows what to do with the crystal) and climbs to the top of Petropia to revive Petropia's people. Ben/Diamondhead's actions revive both the Crystalsapiens and Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that he is Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia and reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. Tetrax later flies Ben, Gwen and Kevin down to Earth. Meanwhile, Vilgax catches Ben's cold. Major events *Tetrax returns and seeks help from Ben. *Sugilite is released from Diamondhead. *Ben revives Petropia and the Crystalsapiens. *It is revealed that Chromastone's DNA sample still remains within the Codon Stream. Debuts *Sugilite Characters *Ben Tennyson (sick) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tetrax *Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia *Resurrected Crystalsapiens Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon (cameo) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (sick, 2x, first time is shown a transformation) (main alien of this episode) *Humungousaur (sick, accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Echo Echo (sick) *Jetray (sick) Quotes Errors *When Echo Echo transformed back to Ben, there was five of them and didn't unite into one. Yet, only one Ben was seen. A reasonable explanation could be that the producers/writers had not agreed on Echo Echo's ability of transforming back to human while duplicated yet. The ability was finally shown in Duped. *When the gang left Vilgax and went into the secret warehouse, Kevin's car went off-road, but when they got back the car was in the parking-lot. *Sugilite said to Ben that Chromastone was still in the Omnitrix. However, in Fame, after Ben transformed into Chromastone, he said "I wasn't even sure I still had this one." *Tetrax is a little taller then Diamondhead in this episode, but in Hunted, they're both at the same size. This could do to Diamondhead's DNA merging with Chromastone's DNA or Ben gained a growth-spurt off-screen. *When Tetrax said Follow in regroup, Kevin's figure was rotated twice. *Unlike all the Crystalsapiens featured in this episode, Tetrax that doesn't have a purple basalt suit covering various parts of his body, possibly because he could have took it off years ago and changed to a more human-like clothes. Trivia *This episode marks the first time the Omnitrix's main purpose (restoring alien species back to life) is seen in action. *If you listen closely, when Ben (mis)transformed into Humungousaur, he sounds almost like Way Big (because Ben had a blocked nose, making his voice sounds a bit strange and funny at the same time). *Due to the animation differences from Ben 10, many changes have been made to on particular scene: Tetrax witnessing the destruction of his home planet. *Tetrax reveals that Crystalsapiens don't get colds after Ben asks "How could a taydenite-based lifeform catch a cold?". (after sneezing in Diamondhead's form, launching diamonds and mutilating a truck after doing so). *This episode marks the first appearance of Tetrax Shard in Alien Force. It also explains the origins of Chromastone and his connection to Diamondhead (as well as the Crystalsapiens and their homeworld Petropia). *The climax of this episode marks the return of the planet Petropia and its people since its destruction at the hands of Vilgax. *The revived Crystalsapiens had Diamondhead's body, hinting that Diamondhead's species is supposed to look like this, and that the Omnitrix never combined their DNA to begin with (Note: Diamondhead still has a purple body and chest spikes, like Chromastone, but it's possible that this was an Omnitrix change, like the alien's eye color or clothing pattern). *When Ben catches cold first in ''Side Effects'', his face gets pale. However, in this episode, his face doesn't get pale, instead his voice sounds a bit strange and funny at the same time due to the fact that his nose is blocked. *When Gwen tells Ben that he was going to make everyone sick, she might be referring to the events of ''Side Effects'', as she caught Ben's cold at the end. However, this time, Vilgax was the target of Ben's viral cold (possibly because in the scene when Ben as Echo Echo sneezes, he sneezed out a sonic wave which could possibly have germs inside). *Sugilite said that Chromastone was in the Omnitrix which means Ben regained access to Chromastone in this episode. *When Diamondhead revived the Crystalsapiens, no female or child Crystalsapiens were seen. *The quote by Jetray - "Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a ....uhh" is used by Stinkfly in Secrets. Also Vilgax refers Jetray as an insect which fits perfectly (possibly because an insect which Vilgax had seen looks almost just like Jetray). *It is revealed in this episode that Chromastone can also fly. *The next time Chromastone is used is in the series premiere of Ultimate Alien. *This episode confused many fans because Cartoon Network and Bandai say that Chromastone has his own planet and species, but there is only one of him and he was only there to be the Guardian of Petropia. *At the end of the episode, Sugilite mistakenly refers to Tetrax's species as Crystalsapiens; their real names are Petrosapiens. Here is how it is confimed by Dwayne that Sugilite knows a secret. *The Omnitrix is capable of reconstructing Diamondhead's shattered body and restoring him back to Ben. *Tetrax has only seen Ben and Gwen thrice, Max twice, though the second time was short, since he was a minor character in Secrets of the Omnitrix and is less likely that Tetrax will ever see Max Tennyson again and Tetrax has only met Kevin Levin once in the original series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes